Drabbles of Randomness
by Shipperwolf
Summary: Short moments of silliness, angst, and romance. Mainly focuses on Michael and Sara, but some may include other chars.
1. Chapter 1

Thought I'd try a hand at drabbles lol. I'm not used to writing just a few sents, but, it's kinda nice to be able to stop after a paragraph hehe.

Disclaimer: Ok, whats the point in saying that i dont own this show when itz totally clear that i dont. cuz if i did...i'd be rich and swimming in chocolate pudding right now! ;)

* * *

In the few weeks that he had been coming to this room day after day, Michael had prided himself in being friendly, flirtatious, and insinuative, all-the-while remaining, as he thought it, a gentleman.

Not once had he allowed unclean thoughts of the clearly attractive doctor to enter his mind. It was just something he felt a sense of duty toward….

a way to hold onto his morals in a place where morals were fairy tales told by old grandmothers to three year-olds.

So far he had been successful in keeping up this "duty".

Until today.

For when Doctor Sara Tancredi accidentally dropped the syringe and bent over to retrieve it, dutiful Michael Scofield could not help but look down.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so silly drabs are fun to write. ;) But other genres will be present in the future. love and kisses to Wentworth Miller...uh, i mean the person reading this!!! .

* * *

Fold up,  
Even it out,  
Fold the side,  
Even it out,  
Fold down,  
Even it out,  
Fold once more and….

"It looks like a deranged platypus."

Sara shot the tattooed man a glare that could break glass.

"It's supposed to be a puppy."

The man grinned and reached across the table to pick up the 'puppy' in question.

"You sure you want to take up origami as a hobby? Because I'm seeing you as more of the stamp-collecting type."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, since the first two drabs were silly, i thought i'd tune it down a bit and get a lil angsty and dramatic with em lol! yaaay, i wuv angst. . oh, and this particular drabble will most likely be continued in future ones. once i come up w/ something;)

* * *

" Tell me something, before we actually go through with this." 

Michael turned to face his brother.

"Okay…"

Lincoln Burrows held the pistol out by the barrel, just out of reach.

"I know that you love her. But do you love her enough to do something like this?"

The younger sibling stared at the ground.

Flashes of the previous night raced through his head.

Men in suits.  
Bullets flying.  
Sara's scream as they took her.

He raised his head and held out his hand.

"Yes. Murder isn't beyond me now."

Steel met skin as Lincoln handed him the gun.

"Let's go get her back."


	4. Chapter 4

ah, another angst filled fic to brighten ones day ;)

coming up: m/s intimacy?

* * *

Rain fell on numb shoulders, soaking into the fresh mound of dirt that two collapsed knees called home.

Closely shaven hair caught solitary droplets from the sky as a head bent forward to press against stone. Cold winds whipped his coat into a frenzy, before two soft arms came from behind and wrapped him in warmth.

The woman who held him could not provide anything more.  
She could not give him comfort, not on this night.

Sara kneeled in the mud covered grave of her lover's nephew, clinging to this man who had reached for his gun two seconds too late.  
She knew she could not give comfort.  
But her voice found her just the same.

"He doesn't blame you….and if he does, he WILL forgive you."

A shudder answered, before Michael raised his head to look at her. She knew, however, that the only person he could see at the time was the elder brother that stood broken in the mist far behind them.

"No. He will never forgive me."


	5. Chapter 5

W00T! here's that m/s intimacy i mentioned. hopefully it wont be the first and last pwp in this series of drabbles! hugs and love for you great readers--nikki

* * *

The feeling was complete elation.

She had experienced several types of thrills during her years as an addict, but never, never before had she felt such a high as this…

His mouth bore down on hers with ferocity and strength.

His hands gripped her forearms and held them at her sides, preventing any escape---as if she would want to escape from this.

His body was flush and bare and searing hot as it moved against her own.

She was in a daze as he tore into her, and the pain of his quick and desperate motion was forgotten in nearly the same moment it was registered. The heat that pooled into her gut demanded her body's response, and her throat uttered pleasured moans and incoherent words at it's command.

They moved together in what could only be described as a dance of perfection, as if their very bodies had been created for one another's.

His voice in her ear was dark and lined with lust. The love she knew he felt for her had taken a backseat to primal desire.

And as he pushed into her again and again, working her control to the brink of insanity, Sara knew that this night would be different than the others.

Tonight, Michael was insatiable.


End file.
